


Routine

by thorjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorjihyo/pseuds/thorjihyo
Summary: Momo gets a jobMeets this girlAnd somehow, they make a routine of their own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's love story :)) this is not as cheesy or as fluffy as my previous works but I hope you still enjoy reading it :)

They started off as strangers   
  
Hirai Momo, 22 years old, is a recent graduate from college. She has been looking for a job like a typical fresh graduate needs to do. Fortunately, a company not far from her university is open for new applicants including fresh graduates and as the need calls for it, she gets accepted for the position.   
  
Momo is a really shy person, often letting her bestfriend and partner-in-crime, Minatozaki Sana, to do most of the talking. Both of them met during their earlier years in the university and has clicked since. Although her level of introvertion is off the charts, she’s a talented dancer and has represented her school in multiple competitions, earning a lot of awards and trophies. She loves eating too - probably next to breathing - as she takes each and every waking moment exploring what the world has to offer to satisfy her hunger.   
  
-   
  
It is her first day at work and she really doesn’t know what to expect. All she knows is it’s gonna be a small group including her, and around 6 more employees. Upon her arrival, she was met by the owner/manager himself.   
  
It was at that moment that she met HER.

  
She was a fair skinned maiden, hair looking as soft as silk, tied into a ponytail, lips full and red (not that Momo is staring), and she was wearing glasses. Momo seems to have been in a daze as she felt a tap on her shoulder before being introduced to her workmates. She remembers the others’ names but somehow she forgets this girl’s name (forgets to ask or totally forgot, Momo cannot remember that as well)

  
Incidentally, her work area is beside this girl since they will be working on a lot of accounts and projects for the company together. To ease her anxieties, she faces the girl to ask her question.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she begins. “I seem to have trouble catching your name. I’m Hirai Momo,” giving a small smile to the other girl.

  
“Yes, I already know your name, Momo. We met not more than 10 minutes ago,” the other girl replied with a smile. “But anyway, Mina. Myoui Mina. Better remember it since we’re gonna be working together for a quite some time,” Mina added.   
  
Work goes on for both Momo and Mina as they accomplish project after project, report after report, evaluation after evaluation, and another report again, and eventually more projects on their plate. They somehow managed to get the work dynamics of one another which helped a lot as they worked on their tasks together, accomplishing them in a short period of time. During these moments of spending more time with one another, Momo learned a lot about the mysterious Myoui Mina.   
  
Apparently, Mina lives not too far from Momo and is very fond of pets, including a dog named Ray, and a cat named Chili. She’s also a dancer, with preference towards ballet, and is a total nutcase when it comes to CN Blue. She is also an expert video gamer, even challenging Momo at times whenever they feel like strolling around the arcade, or even play with the games on either one’s phones.

  
Apparently, Mina likes holding Momo’s hand/s too.

-

It begins one afternoon as they walk to the train station.   
  
The casual talks about their mutual interests results in a deeper level of friendship, heavily influenced on their mutual distaste of sharing their thoughts to other people. While they walk the familiar streets in the late afternoon, talking about the upcoming Avengers movie, Momo suddenly feels a tug on her sleeve and then a small pressure against her arm, like a heavy object was pressed on it.    
  
She looks down to see Mina’s left arm wrapped casually as Mina goes on to discuss her own theory on the importance of Dr. Strange to the movie’s plot, missing the blush on Momo’s face. They continue their walk, neither of them acknowledging the fleeting tension.    
  
The situation got even worse (better?) for Momo as Mina moves her hands from her arm, down to her hands, their palms meeting for the very first time. It feels like awkward as they hold each other’s hands like how they shake their clients’ hands during meetings. Momo does her best to keep her confidence up in front of Mina, projecting a confident facade that this isn’t the first time someone held her hands

(It is her first time and she was just too shy and proud to admit it).   
  
But she is courageous and dammit, Sana would be proud of her.   
  
She took Mina’s action as an invitation and decides to take the hand holding further, Momo intertwining their fingers together, warmth of each others’ hands now felt more intensely. Momo somehow found herself unable to speak for a few minutes, silently observing and following Mina, as she mentally prepares for any violent reactions that the other girl may give after this risky move.   
  
Luckily, there was none.   
  
Mina manages to pull the other girl to the platform, maintaining the same straight face she has been holding, only this time, a small smile is carved on her face, directed towards the limbs linking them together. They continue their journey home, not even a second separating them.    
  
Thus began their routine: one waits for the other to finish her work for them to go home together. Sometimes, an officemate or two joins them and in these moments, they avoid their hand holding.It is like an unspoken agreement that the intimate action is only for the two of them to enjoy and avoiding any opportunity for unnecessary questioning.The usual routine of going home together eventually includes going to work together, which meant more time for Momo to hold Mina’s hand.

  
Soon, these small trips together on the way home evolved even further - sometimes stopping by for street food, or eating at a nearby fast food restaurant.    
  


-

“Hey Momo,” Mina nudges the other girl during one of their down times at work. Momo, who is busy checking out the newest updates on the fanfics she’s subscribed in (Momo is a member of a LOT of fandoms) while also listening to some good ol’ Girls Generation jams, takes one of her earbuds to listen to what Mina has to say.    
  
“What’s up?” she faces the other, stretching her legs in the process as she has been in the same cross-legged position for maybe an hour or so.    
  
“Have you tried the bingsu of this new store in the mall?” Mina whispers to her, faces closer, aiming not to disturb their co-workers.   
  
“Not yet! But I heard that they serve really delicious bingsus,” casually responds the other. “I wanted to try, though I prefer going home earlier to avoid the rush hour.”   
  
“Oh really now?” Mina leans back and acts as if surprised. “Join me later. I really wanna try it,” Momo is now the one surprised at the other’s invitation. It wasn’t the tone or the way Mina said it but Mina asking her for bingsu? Momo and Mina? Alone? Isn’t that a date??   
  
As Momo looks for further answers from the other girl, Mina only gives her a stern look before looking back at her own laptop. Momo, only sighs, accepting the invitation.

-

The bingsu trip was great (if Sana knew about this, she’ll definitely treat it as a date). They ordered one big serving and shared it between them. Momo had a hard time eating as she was using her left hand to scoop the dessert, her right hand was occupied by Mina’s hand. She wasn’t even sure but she may have felt Mina’s hand squeeze hers upon taking the first bite of the creamy dessert.   
  
They faced intense traffic on their way home but it didn’t matter to them. They held hands inside the bus, Mina’s head safely tucked on Momo’s shoulder, tummies full of bingsu, hearts filled with an indescribable feeling.

-

Sana meets Mina sooner than Momo expected.   
  
Momo has planned to spend the night over at Sana’s as their way of catching up and to exchange files (Momo badly needs the latest season of Supergirl and Sana, bless her soul, downloads it the moment Momo mentioned it).    
  
They agree to meet in the mall as Sana works nearby. Unbeknownst to Sana, Mina and Momo just had another one of their spontaneous food trips, finishing some kimbap before Mina heads home (they had no time for lunch earlier as it was a pretty busy day). As they talk, Momo receives a call.   
  
“Hey! Where are you?” Sana said over the phone hinting that she is already inside the mall.    
  
Mina looks at her, confusion evident in her eyes. Momo continues talking with Sana. “I’m in the food court! Where can we meet?”    
  
“Oh is that so? I’m here at the food court too! Where the hell are you? ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE??” Excitement, enthusiasm, any positive description is heard from Sana’s voice.    
  
“Stay where you are.”   
  
Upon seeing Sana from afar, Momo looks at Mina to assure her that everything is okay and that Sana is someone Momo trusted well. However, as a precaution, Mina retreats her hands and stuffs it inside her hoodie, all while still following Momo.   
  
With Sana’s crinkled eyes turned to slits, who would have thought that she has the eyes of an eagle?    
  
Sana sees the commotion not far from her and she knows, right then and there, that there’s something going on between Momo and the person behind her.    
  
Momo shoots Sana a glare, warning her not to do or say anything stupid.    
  
“Sana, this is Mina, an officemate. Mina, this is Sana, my friend”   
  
“That’s best friend for you!” Sana corrected. “Hi! I’m Sana, Minatozaki Sana! Mina, right?” The other girl nods as they shake hands. All while this meeting conspires, Momo can feel the atmosphere get a bit heavier, a tension very obvious, and so Momo decides to make a move to avoid anything to get worse.

  
“So!” claps Momo, surprising her two companions. “Shall we go? Mina’s on her way home anyway.” Sana agrees without any hesitation and is actually impressed at how her friend acts all confident in front of Mina.    
  
Mina, feeling that she is disturbing this reunion of the two, excuses herself from the conversation. “I think I’ll go on ahead. I’m gonna check out some take outs for Dad and my brother. Nice to meet you, Sana. See you tomorrow, Momo,” as she waves to the two friends.   
  
Sana smiles and waves back while Momo felt off with Mina’s actions. However, as the girl is already away, she lets it slide, at least for now.   
  
Much, much later, a huge ass grin is plastered on Sana’s face, as she accomplishes her attempt to know the real score between Mina and Momo. Momo, now sitting on Sana’s bed in her shorts and night shirt, decides to stuff her face on the pillows, wishing that the earth below swallows her whole.

#####  -

The next day, Momo is getting worried as to the reason why Mina hasn’t replied ever since their conversation over text last night. Sana, seeing the pout on her friend’s face, decides to spill a morning tea on her friend.   
  
“She’s jealous of me, I know,” giving Momo a sly smile, earning a squeal from the other girl as Sana went on. “She was uncomfortable knowing that we’re friends and she obviously wants to spend more time with you! She is actually afraid that I’m gonna take away her pretty little raccoon,” teases Sana.

  
Momo lands a quick punch on her arm, earning a yelp and a glare from the other “Why would you say that at this early in the morning, Sana?! Besides, why even be jealous?? The two of us are platonic friends, no feelings or shit like that! You’re basically married for fuck’s sake” Momo loudly explained.    
  
Sana only laughs at her friend’s comments before she shakes her head. “Momo, you’ve got a loooot to learn about relationships, I tell you, especially girls,” she chuckles for a bit before strolling off to the bathroom to prepare for work. Momo is left alone in the room, thinking about what Sana just told her

_ Is she really jealous? _

  
-   
  
They still meet at the station, Momo hurrying her steps as she is 5 minutes late from their meet-up time. Mina, every beautiful Mina, is sitting on the train platform bench, wearing a simple maroon shirt, dark pants, and some good ol’ sneakers while scrolling through her phone. Momo immediately spots before tapping her shoulder. The other girl looks up, already expecting who tapped her. However, instead of any ‘hi’ or ‘good morning’ greeting, Mina only nods as she stands up to prepare for the upcoming train. 

Definitely confused and clueless of what is happening, Momo proceeds on following the other girl. She attempts to catch and to hold Mina’s hands, the other; however, avoids it. Momo feels a wave of frustration and confusion inside her seeing that she herself did not do anything wrong for Mina to act this way. 

The day goes on unusually slow, with Mina obviously ignoring Momo. Even during their lunch break, Mina stays behind in her table, reasoning that she will be on a working lunch. Her actions only furthers the tension and the anxiety building up inside her, as she asks herself “ _ What is it that I did wrong? _ ” she shoots Sana a message, telling the other what the hell is up as the other intently listening to her.

Later that day, they still went home together. Sensing the awkwardness of the air, Mina decides make the first move as he places her hand around Momo’s, gently squeezing it. The trip went on smoothly, but with a heightened sense of understanding between the two girls. Momo feels her hand wrapped tightly with Mina’s hand, the other’s thumb soothing all the negative feelings she had earlier, each caress of a thumb represents Mina’s apologies while Momo answers with slow strokes of understanding on top of Mina’s hand.

They waited for the next train as it was a fully-loaded bagon which left no space for new passengers. As they waited, Momo wraps her arms around Mina’s waist, feeling the other rest her whole weight on Momo. This is a first but it felt oh so right, concluding a very small misunderstanding between the two.

-

“Hey! You ready to go?” Momo cheekily smiles at Mina as she packs her bag, on their way out.    
  
“Yup! Just finishing one last email,” Mina responds.   
  
They walk to the cinema, tickets on the latest indie film (they’re both a sucker for these kinds of movies) on their hand. They search for their seats as Momo begins munching on her popcorn, not even waiting for the movie. Mina stifles a giggle seeing Momo make her way to the bottom of the bag.   
  
The movie finally begins and Mina automatically searches for Momo’s hand in the dark. Momo, understanding the gesture, locks both their hands together as the movie went on, scooching closer to each other. 

Their closeness, the sensation of having Mina’s hand against hers, the romantic setting of the movie they are watching, all but contributes to the rapid beating of Momo’s heart. But with this newfound rush in her veins is also giving her the courage to do something she has wanted since. 

Momo, slowly but smoothly moves their entwined hands near her, her own breath warming up the sides of their hands. She takes a moment before her lips brushed against the top of Mina’s hand, her lips planting a small peck. Mina, obviously surprised but pretends not to, snuggles closer to Momo, her head resting near Momo’s neck. 

  
Momo’s heart beat even faster than before, as a thought forms in her head.    
  
Three words

Those three magical words

It will either make them or break them   
  


There is a sense of neediness for her to say those words especially as Mina turns her gaze away from the movie to stare up at Momo, her eyes twinkling in the darkness of the cinema house, her face, half illuminated but enough for Momo to appreciate the beauty that is in her arms at the moment. Mina smiles beautifully, her signature gummy smiles, eyes turning into crescents.    
  
It doesn’t have to be said.

(Not now at least).   
  
But they already know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspoken words  
> Knowing actions  
> Yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who answered angst on that poll I posted on Twitter yesterday
> 
> Also bc I have a lot of feelings

In the eyes of the people around them, Mina and Momo only seems to be that kind of colleagues who usually hang out. At work, they rarely interact now unless they are required to work on a project. Lunch is mostly spent around a small table with their co-workers and they don’t get to sit beside each other. 

However, it’s totally different without the familiar faces around. 

A street away from the office, Mina immediately attaches herself on to Momo’s side, intertwining their hands on their way home. From time to time, they would go on random food raids, trying out new restos, even visiting one of those dog cafes in the area. At times too, they would watch movies together and in the darkness, no one can see them with their hands joined, with Momo putting Mina’s hand near her lips. 

Their usual trips together become as frequent as it may come, even Sana had to ask Momo at times where she is, knowing all too well that the other girl is with Mina. Every morning since that first instance they did, Mina would wait for Momo at the train station just so they could travel at the same time. Coming from far areas, they would wake up as early as 3 in the morning just so they won’t be part of the rush hour. 

Their touches also became a little different than the usual. From their hand holdings on trips to and fro work, they became accustomed to back hugs too, with Mina initiating, even putting her chin on Momo’s shoulder as they talk nonsense, mostly about the shows that they’ve been binge watching together. Momo, on the other hand, would at times snatch a kiss on Mina’s hand or temple, most of the time on the crown of her head especially when the girl would fall asleep leaning on to Momo. Unknown to Momo however, Mina’s heart jumps at each and every instance that she feels the other’s touch. 

But what’s greatly changed is the fact that they’ve slept together for a few times than they could even be concerned - by slept, it’s nothing sexual, only sleeping beside one another. It happened for the first time when Mina was forced to stay alone at her house as both of her parents were out of the country. 

“Momo,” she asked suddenly as they walked inside a nearby mall, picking up some cat food and cat litter on the way. “My parents isn’t around tomorrow night and.. I was wondering if you’d like to come over?” Mina carefully spoke as Momo looked o at her, hand holding a basket full of pet care materials.

Momo stays silent for a moment, pondering on what she should answer. It’s not that she doesn’t want to but.. More of thinking why? Why her and why invite her over? 

Those thoughts are pushed away when Mina raises a hand, waving it in front of Momo’s face as she dismisses the invitation. “Sorry! Ahh you don’t have to-”

“I’d love to,” Momo says, cutting Mina off. Mina’s eyes shone with a spark of happiness with the words she heard. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting Ray and Chili anyway,” she casually adds, both of them walking towards the counter. “Should I bring anything? Chips? Food?” 

Mina shakes her head, smiling with the confirmation she got, squeezing the other girl’s hand gently as thanks. 

-

Momo rings the doorbell of a house in an unfamiliar street. She came from around the area too, though this particular neighborhood, seems like she hasn’t been here before. 

***ding dong!***

She presses on the doorbell again, looking at her watch. 6:55pm, five minutes early from their agreed upon meeting. The minute hand moves a bit to the right and before the door in front of her swings slowly open, Mina peeking from it. Her face slowly crept up to a smile as she sees who’s been ringing this whole time.

“Oh, Momo!” Mina went out to open the gate. She’s wearing a casually adorable pair of penguin-themed shirt and shorts that match pretty well. “Come in!” she says, making way for Momo to enter the house before her.

The house is a simple one, not as big as one might think, enough for a small family. There’s a small corridor that lead to the kitchen and the dining area, opposite to it is the living room. To the far end of the corridor is a staircase that led up to the second floor. Momo took her shoes off and decide to take a closer look in the house, admiring small details of it.   
  
“Feel at home!” Mina says with a smile as she led Momo towards the living room where the younger paused a game of Mortal Kombat. Who would’ve thought that a young, angelic woman is into bloody and gory games? 

“Thanks for the invite,” Momo sits on the couch behind where Mina was situated earlier. Momo’s eyes continue going around the entirety of the living room. “You got a pretty nice house here. Way better than my place.” 

Mina paces back and forth, picking up stray pieces of paper and tossed around clothes that she had lying around. She shuffles through the cabinet by the television, pulling out another controller, handing it to you. “Thanks! It’s been ours ever since I was born.”  
  
She sits back to her original position, with Momo behind her. They began a round just for fun, which triggered Mina’s competitive nature as she gives in her all to create combos to Momo’s dismay who’s stuck with button mashing and lucky combinations that she adapted from other games that she’s played before. They stayed there for an hour or so, with Mina eventually leaning her back to the couch and on Momo’s knee as they played on, eventually changing games to keep the fun going.

In the middle of one round, Mina landed a small kiss on Momo’s knee, and then acting like nothing happened as she focused back on her game as Tracer. Momo, on the other hand didn’t know what to do but the moment she felt Mina do that, her heart jumped thrice, warmth creeping up from her neck up to her cheek. 

As the night goes on, the two of them got bored and decided to begin playing with Ray and Chili, both have been sleeping upstairs to avoid scaring them from the booming sound of the video games. Once Mina finally took care of her console, she calls out for both pets who ran down quickly to the sound of their names.   
  
As per usual, Ray was the first one to get down, almost tackling his owner. Ray is a pretty friendly pet and barked only once at Momo as a way of greeting. 

“Hello!” Momo greeted, offering her hand to the dog who sniffed it for a second before immediately running to Momo’s lap to be played with and cuddled. “Awww you’re such an adorable little puppy, aren't you?” Momo said, scratching the sides of Ray’s body, another hand on top of the dog’s head. 

“He likes you,” Mina says, smiling. “Pretty easily. Can’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t,” 

Mina caught on to her words so she quickly changes the topic. “Umm.. right! Chili! Where are you?” she called out. A few seconds pass by before the ring of small bells were heard. The cat slowly descended, sitting atop of a level, inquiring about the very scene before her. She licks her paws.  
  
“Ahh there you are! Come here kitty,” Mina calls for the furball again, who came forward, wrapping its small body on Mina’s legs. She giggles and lifts the cat on to her arms, scratching its head and fur. 

“Hello Momo! My name’s Chili! Nice to meet you!” Mina says in her cutest voice possible to pretend as Chili’s voice. Momo smiled at this, maybe even blushed a bit at the way Mina looked at her. 

“H-Hello Chili!” Momo almost stuttered with the shyness and warmth she’s feeling. “I’m Momo! Nice to meet you!” she reaches a hand upwards to touch the cat’s paw, with which the cat caught on and sniffed her hand before bumping her head on it. 

Mina giggles softly. “My pets like you a lot huh. That’s pretty unusual for them to do that.”

Momo hums in thought. “Well, I think I have that talent of calming down animals,” she responds, smiling before putting her attention back on Ray. Mina’s gaze on her is only making her nervous, and blush a little more. 

After feeding both pets, the two girls went upstairs to Mina’s bedroom. Before entering, Momo took a deep breath to compose herself. Knowing a colleague is something, holding her hands on the way home is a little different, but this? This goes on a different level to even exist in the boundaries of just being friends.

Which had Momo stuck in a loop. What are they really? Is there something more to this? Are they dating? Or do all of these only constitute to casual flirting?

She hopes to find the answer tonight. And with that, she takes a step forward towards Mina’s room. With each step, Momo could imagine a wall slowly breaking down and she could see more and more of Mina as an individual, as a person beyond work, and beyond those hand holdings and back hugs. This is a Mina that not every person she knows has yet to see, yet Momo is among those lucky enough to reach this part. 

Much like the rest of the house, her room is just the right side, fit for at most two people to go around. On her right is Mina’s clothes cabinet, a small table on the side, the bed on the far end of the room. Mina casually led the other girl to sit on the bed as she opens her laptop. 

“So, what do we have for tonight?” Mina asks, her gummy smile showing and Momo could feel her heart clench seeing that smile directed only at her, a smile that none of their officemates have seen before - a smile that exudes joy and glad. “Are we moving on to the next season of Game of Thrones?”

Momo was snapped back to reality after the last question, mentally slapping herself for that one second. “W-What..? Right! Uhhh, yeah, Game of Thrones!” Momo quickly makes her way to her bag, retrieving her hard drive, and quickly sitting beside the other girl. 

Mina took this chance to lean back casually on Momo, slotting herself on the space between the other girl’s parted legs. While doing so, she fails to see Momo blushing wildly behind her, not helping is the fact that Mina’s nape is exposed to her and an unbridled urge to kiss it is there. 

And so she does. Just as Mina tapped on the first episode of the fourth season, Mina felt Momo’s lips touch her nape quickly before burying her head on the former’s shoulders. Mina also felt the same warmth and blush on her face. Not someone to be one-upped, she guides Momo’s hands across her waist, letting the other girl hug her from behind. 

No words spoken, only actions done.

The static entrance of HBO played on the screen made Momo look up again, breathing out her blush before resting her chin on Mina’s shoulder, pulling her closer to her. 

For the next hour, nothing mattered other than both of their bodies flush with each other’s warmth, eyes on the laptop screen, and fingers intertwined, with Momo playing with Mina’s fingers with her thumb from time to time. 

The show comes to a close with the theme song playing as the credits roll. Mina yawned loudly, lifting her arms up to stretch them.

“That was a good premier!!” Mina says excitedly, turning her head to look at Momo who’s almost asleep by then. 

After a soundly yawn, Momo nods in response. “I can’t wait for the next episode! But… I’m already sleepy,” she says, scratching her eyes. “Where will I sleep?” 

Mina detaches herself from Momo to shut down her laptop and to prepare for bed. She points at the spot where they both sat. “You just sleep there, okay? I.. I’ll sleep beside you if that’s alright.”

Momo felt like she’s been injected with caffeine in her system with what she heard. Mina’s sleeping beside her. BESIDE. HER. 

It’s gonna be a long night, she thought.

“Yeah, uhhh.. I’m actually supposed to ask that since.. You know, I’m the one sleeping over..” Momo mutters eyes planted on the soft covering of the mattress. “Uhh yeah.. I’m fine with it..”

Mina smiles widely at the cute and shy response that Momo gave. “Okay,” she says, fixing the bed again, splitting the pillows so both of them had equal shares of pillows. 

Momo hesitates to get down on the soft bed at first but the need to get a well deserved sleep got the better of her. She opts to look up at the ceiling while Mina settles in beside her. The bed wasn’t that big and so their arms bumped on each other. 

“Good night Momo,” the other girl muttered before turning her back to Momo. 

“Yeah, good night!” the other girl responded, turning her back as well to try and sleep. 

But sleep won’t come. 

Not when she’s well aware that Mina’s beside her.

The same Mina that made her heart jump from time to time.

That same Mina whose smiles and soft giggles are music to her ears…

The very same Mina who’s showing of all of these things and yet..

And yet.

Her thoughts were broken off when the same girl in her head reached out to her hand. Momo flinches for a second before allowing her arms to be pulled by the other girl, guiding it over her body to wrap herself in Momo’s embrace. 

No words spoken, only actions done.

Momo lets her, turning in her position to properly close the distance between them. She could feel her heart thump wildly inside her ribcage with the sudden lack of space between them. Sure they’ve back hugged before, yet it feels quite different when they’re doing it in bed, in the middle of the night, with no one around to see or judge them. 

Mina hummed in satisfaction when she felt the familiar warmth wrap around her body and it didn’t take long before she’s taken over by sleep. Momo, however, took some time to mull things over.

Sure they are friends, they hang out most of the time but then again, there are things they do that screams, and she quotes Sana, “definitely more than friends.” This situation right now? Definitely not helping her calm her mind down. 

Momo doesn’t even notice she had already fallen asleep until she woke up in the middle of the night with something a little more unusual than what she remembered. She slowly opens her eyes, letting it adjust to the darkness of the room when an unfamiliar feeling touches her lips.

Mina’s still sleeping, face turned to Momo. 

Momo gulped, unable to look away. Not when she’s this close, so close that she can make out the little details of Mina’s face. Her eyes, thin slits of beauty, her bridged nose, and her red, plump lips that are parted in a cute way. The universe seemingly wanted to bless Momo more as the moonlight moves past the clouds, shedding light on her calm face, allowing her to see those numerous moles on her face. She connects each one with an imaginary line, smiling at how it makes Mina even more beautiful. 

As Momo looked on, the girl in her arms shifted a bit, moving closer to her.   
  
“Momo..” Mina muttered sleepily yet no indication that the girl is awake. She’s apparently a sleep talker, Momo thinks.

Mina’s hand then wraps on Momo’s waist, locking them in an embrace. Momo, now so, so close to Mina, felt her insides squirm. And with Mina calling her name out of sleep, she’s sure that her heart’s going on in laps at the moment. 

As if on a trance, with one shaky hand, she tucks away Mina’s hair that covered her face, before landing a soft kiss on the other girl’s forehead. 

“I’m here,” Momo muttered before closing her eyes again. The situation is definitely not helping her answer the questions plaguing her mind. 

But there is one thing that is certain.

Momo’s falling, and she’s falling hard. And fast.

-

They come in at the office the next day like nothing happened. They still walked with their hands intertwined, back hugs still present, shoulder leans are still a thing - very casual for both of them. 

They get to work like the usual, eyes on their tasks at hand. Nothing unusual until Mina moves her laptop beside Momo’s, surprising the other girl when she did so.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Mina asked Momo, settling on the seat. Momo had no choice but to nod and pry her eyes off of Mina to look into her work again. For a few minutes, Momo had the urge to turn her head and look at Mina for no apparent reason. She just likes looking at her but doing it in the office with their colleagues around them, that can stir up some talks and teases. 

But Mina didn’t seem to mind. She moves her head close to Momo’s screen, looking at the other’s work. She pokes on Momo’s arm.

“What are you listening to?” Mina asks softly, loud enough for Momo to hears. 

Momo takes one of her earphones to plug it in Mina’s ear. A soft melody plays, followed by the ballad of the vocalist.

_I want to lay down by the fire with you_

_Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too_

_Your love surrounds me like a lullaby_

_Singing softly, you are mine oh mine_

Momo stopped herself from typing, looking at Mina’s reaction as the other girl smiles, a light pink glow dust off of her cheeks, listening on the song, a little closer than they ever were physically in the office at least.

“Oh, I didn’t peg you for a sucker for these types of songs,” Mina mutters, eyes on her screen but the message was clearly for the girl beside her. “I thought you’re only into KPop and nothing else.”

Momo smiles, giggles even before responding. “Okay first thing’s first: ouch?? Of course I have my tastes too! How dare you judge me,” she retorts.

“Awww was the small baby hurt?” she mockingly asks, poking Momo’s cheek, before giggling herself. “Wipe that pout off of your face, will you?” 

The entire afternoon was spent working on their tasks, listening on to more songs that Momo, without Mina’s knowledge, compiled in a playlist, hoping, wishing, praying to whoever god is listening that Mina takes the hint. 

Thanks to everyone focused on their tasks, no one noticed Mina putting her hand on top of Momo’s hand as the other girl took a gulp of her water. She squeezes the hand for a second before pulling it back to continue typing.

And Momo falls even further.

-

**_Sanake_ ** _[20:18] : So you mean to tell me you’re doing those things and there’s nothing going on between you?_

Sana texts one evening after barraging Momo with endless messages of “Where the fuck are you?” “Are you still alive?” and “I know you miss me, when will you visit?” It indeed has been some time since the two friends saw one another.

**_Momoring_ ** _[20:22] : Yeah. Anything wrong with that?_

**_Sanake_ ** _[20:25] : A lot. Are YOU sure you’re not dating?_

**_Momoring_ ** _[20:26] : Um… what a wonderful question._

**_Momoring_ ** _[20:27] : So, how’s my bestest, most beautiful, and most talented friend in the whole wide world? :)_

**_Sanake_ ** _[20:30] : Okay 3 things: 1) that’s not very you to say that, 2) I’m not Mina; and 3) I’m already dating Dahyun so shut it._

**_Sanake_ ** _[20:30] : I told you before and I’ll tell you again - you do not do those things if you’re “JUST FRIENDS”. I’m telling you. The moment Dahyun and I slept together…._

**_Momoring_ ** _[20:32] : Ew no!! Stop!!! I don’t want to know about your sex life!_

**_Momoring_ ** _[20:33] : And I’ve told you before - WE. ARE NOT. DATING._

**_Sanake_ ** _[20:37] : Mmmhmm mmhhmm… But you like her, yeah? Or.. do you love her now? ;)_

Momo does not even reply and she’s sure Sana’s on her bed screaming at the lack of answers. She knows Momo very well that even as small as a no response is as good as a yes. 

-

These things they do, the smallest of interactions they have, and the uncertainty of what is and what is not went on for months end. It was all good. For Mina, she gets to do things with Momo who, at the simplest of invitations, would say yes, no questions asked. Whenever and wherever they go. Mina even has Momo’s favorite jacket that she wears everyday in the office after that one time the former forgot to bring her umbrella and Momo, being the ever ready person that she is, offered her jacket to be used. Since then, Mina has yet to return the jacket back to its owner.

For Momo, well… she gets to spend her time with Mina and that’s enough reason.

It doesn’t matter if it inconveniences her, or if it bothers her later on. As long as Mina’s protected, safe, and happy, that’s all that matters.

-

And then it stopped.

When Mina filed for resignation, of course Momo felt sad. Sad because yeah, there’s gonna be another person to sit in her place, but even sadder because there won’t be any Mina going to and fro work with her now. Not that she’ll miss Mina that much since they can still go out to dinner, visit museums, heck even visit some music stores together, right? 

But fate is cruel.

Ever since Mina’s departure from the company, the only communication they ever had was through the phone. They still chat, they still text everyday. The “hang outs” however, it was halted. Before, they’d go at least three times a week, now they barely see each other. 

Eventually, those chats deteriorated, the good night and good morning messages disappeared, at least on Mina’s side. Momo still did that, thinking that maybe the other girl’s out of cellular load, or still asleep at the time she texted, and just forgot to reply..

Or maybe, she’s forgotten totally. 

Why would Momo worry though, right? Well, not that they’re anything to begin with. 

What are they exactly? Friends? More than that? Girlfriends? Dating?

She wants to ask. But Momo’s afraid..

Afraid that she’s the only one feeling this way.

And it pains her to even think of that possibility.

-

**_Minari_ ** _[10:17] : How are you? I missed you._

_-_

Momo rushed towards their agreed upon meet up at a small Korean restaurant near their office. It’s a Saturday so there’s no need to fear for any familiar face seeing them together. 

Momo got some time to internalize everything - her priorities, her decisions, her feelings. She confided with Sana and surprisingly, she was in agreement that maybe it is a good thing to talk to Mina about whatever they are together, or at least for Momo to be honest about what she’s feeling towards the other girl. 

And now, here they are, seated in front of each other as they waited for their orders to arrive.

“So,” Mina spoke first. “How are you? How’s work?” 

Momo didn’t know what to say. She wanted to ask her things.

_What happened? Why didn’t you reply? What’s going on?_

“Ahh, work’s fine. Though, a little difficult when you resigned, we had to split the duties between the three of us,” Momo says, fumbling her fingers on the table. “But we managed. Though I might resign soon. Place’s getting toxic by the second,” she half-heartedly smiles. 

“You? How are you?”

Mina smiles for a bit, licking her lips as she places her hands on the table.

“I’m doing great! A little busy since my new work got most of my time, barely had time to play with Ray or even Chili,” she says.

_Wait, new work?_

“Oh! And you’ll be proud of me!” she cheerily says. “I’ve finished Game of Thrones! Now I can’t wait for the next season!” 

_Nothing new but…_

“Oh, you want to try some gelato? I heard there’s a new one that opened here last week!” 

_Why…_

“There’s this movie too! Maybe you wanna check it out?”

_Why does she seem so normal.._

“It’s good to see a familiar face again!”

_Like nothing happened..?_

“I missed you, Momo,”

Those words got through her thoughts, a small patch that suddenly made its way through to bandage the now painful scar left to fester for days, for weeks. 

She smiles through it though. She can’t burden Mina now, now that they’ve just reunited. After weeks, heck, maybe even months, of not seeing, she also missed the girl. She missed the way she calls her name, the way their fingers slot perfectly with each other, the way their bodies fit with one another when they hug, the way her head leans on her shoulder, the soft kisses, the lingering touches..

But holy hell does it hurt. 

She smiles again. 

“So! New work, huh? Tell me about it!” she says, masking her pain, pushing it to the back of her mind. 

They were reunited at last. No one knows it but Momo’s been pining for Mina, even if she denies it, even if she tries to hide it, and even if she pretends she’s very much fine with it. But they are here now, again, together. 

Maybe it isn’t such a bad thing. 

Lunch was quicker than they expected, a lot quicker at that but through the fast pacing of the day, and the multiple stories that Mina began telling Momo, there’s something else that’s nagging Momo.

As they ate the last scoop of their cold gelatos, making their way home, Momo couldn’t help but contemplate on her own situation, her feelings towards Mina specifically. 

She’s cut off from her thoughts again when Mina stops walking, already in front of the now familiar gate, the same door that opened Momo to the world of Myoui Mina. 

“It’s been a great day. Thanks a lot, Momo. I’m happy you met with me,” she hugged her, their chests bumping together and for the first time in weeks, Momo felt her heart beat again, that same melodious thumping inside her rib cage whenever Mina does the smallest of things, a true indication of her real feelings.

Maybe this is it. Maybe this is the answer she’s been looking for. 

Mina pulls away and kisses her cheek. A first.

The gates open, and the door does too as Momo waves back at her and she may just have been the happiest person at that time. 

-

A new year, a new chance, an opportunity. 

Momo’s been repeating these words to herself. 

_She has to know. She needs to know._

After a good gulp of self confidence and courage, she finally thumbs in all her feelings into one message. She reads it once, twice, revises, rereads, revises again. She’s been at this piece for almost an hour now. She wants it to be as clear as possible, that whatever this thing may be, and by how Mina’s responding, she must feel the same. 

_“Hey,_

_It’s been some time and I’m really happy about you coming back. Though I failed to say it myself personally (well, you know how much I hate very personal questions so…), I missed you too._

_I don’t know if you’ve noticed it but I’ve had the biggest crush on you, I think ever since I first saw you in the office. However, I can’t help but be anxious - about you, about me, about us. I’ve thought hard, I retraced each step, and I kept asking myself - what are we? I mean, not that I don’t appreciate the things we do but rather I want to recognise what those hang outs and trips are. Are those non-dates? Friendly dates? Should I expect more? Do I dare to hope?_

_Well this is a cowardly thing to do through text and.. And you deserve a better confession. I had a lot of chances to do so but… well, I’m afraid and at the last minute, I’d turn the opportunity down._

_I just want to be sure of what is it that we are doing. I want to know so I know where I should stand in your life. I can’t jump forward when there’s uncertainty on where will I be.. And it scares me.. I know you have your reasons, I completely understand them. I just want to let you know that if you ever want me to jump with you, I am more than willing to take that leap of faith._

_Because I know I’m with you.”_

With one last deep breath, Momo presses send. 

The beep of her phone signaled that the message was already sent and received by Mina. 

Five minutes. Ten. Thirty minutes.

Momo checks her phone again. The blue dot on the side of her message has yet to be changed meaning she hasn’t read it yet. Her heart races inside her chest. 

_What will she say? Does she feel the same way?_

Minutes turn to hours and without a hint of reply, Momo checks one last time before sleep takes over her.

-

It was a cold morning

The December breeze blows inside Momo’s room, chilling her to the bone. It’s the last day of the year and maybe, just maybe, tomorrow is the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

She unlocks her phone. An unread message from Mina flashes on the top of her messages. Her heart jumps into overdrive yet again as the message loads. 

_Momo,_

_I honestly don’t know what to say.. I mean.. You’re the only person that’s known me this much, the one person who knows my every flaw, my fears, and my dreams. I trust you that much._

_First, let me thank you, Momo. Thank you for your honesty. I know it took a lot of guts for you to do that and I’m fine with you confession. However.. That’s the thing.. I don’t know how to react to this. Not that I’m confused or anything.. I just.. Have a lot of things going on and.. A lot of issues to handle and now, I feel like I’m leading you on.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry if that is the case._

_Don’t blame yourself though. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re an amazing woman, an even more amazing friend and anyone would be lucky enough to have you in their lives. I have had my fair share of time with you but if spending time with you would cause you pain, of all people that’s close to me, I can’t fathom that.._

_Maybe.. Doing these things isn’t the best option for the both of us. Don’t get me wrong. I enjoyed every single thing we did, every little memory we made.. But i can’t hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. I’m just.. Not ready for any of this.._

_So I guess this is goodbye._

_I’m sorry, Momo.. I really am._

_Please take care always._

_Mina”_

A drop, two drops. 

Momo wasn’t even sure when did she start crying, she wasn’t even sure why is she crying but one thing is for sure. She’s hurt. Very much so. 

She locks her phone and throws it away from her. She lies back, clutching her chest. An indescribable pain throbs and she could feel her guts churn. Her limbs felt weak and soon enough, her tears flowed freely down her face into the sheets of her bed. 

Each sob called for her, her name. Her mind brims with the image of her, the perfect face, the soft lips, the soft eyes, the warm smile. 

Everything hurts. 

She wants to scream, to be mad at her. Those touches, those gestures, what were they? Were they done just for the heck of it? Why? Why?

As much as she’s hurt, she can’t seem to hate her. Not when she’s all that’s been good for her for the past year. The same person that made her want to go to work every single day, the person who dedicated herself to her shoulder, to hold her hand and squeeze it from time to time. She’s that important. 

And she loves her so bad.

-

Sana receives a call a few hours later. Momo, drunk as a viking, crying and calling for Mina. She tells her best friend the story and Sana offered to come by for the night just so Momo can relax and have Sana take care of her. 

It hurts.

Momo stayed in her room for days, not letting anyone know where she is. By the time work operations came back, she’s been silent, aloof, and would rather be in her own world rather than interact with anyone else. 

Sana checks up on her from time to time, to make sure her best friend is okay. 

It still hurts.

-

On the same station as always, January of the new year, Momo stands in the middle of the platform, her earphones plugged on. She doesn’t hear from Mina ever since that eventful day of her confession. She’s doing her best to move on. It’s a pretty hard thing to do especially when Momo associates Mina to a lot of things in her life now. 

“It’s better off this way,” she’d always tell Sana. “It’s better not to see her again because if I do, the pain will just come back.”

As an oncoming train arrives, Momo prepares herself for the trip ahead. Her music plays.

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_

_Cause everything we've been through_

_And everything about you_

_Seemed to be a lie_

_A guiltless twisted lie_

_It made me learn to hate you_

_Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_We're better off this way_

_We're better off this way_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your comments for your insights and suggestions. Much appreciated! :)
> 
> P.S. I know I still owe a sequel to Her Moments :)) I'll work on it as soon as I get the motivation and the inspiration :D also after I pass all of my final requirements for the sem :D


End file.
